Benutzer Diskussion:Demon-Vaati
Willkommen in der Nintendo-Wiki! Wir freuen uns, dass du den Weg hier her gefunden hast und hier etwas mitarbiten möchtest. Hier kannst du einige Hinweise finden, wie du am besten bearbeitest: * Hilfe:Übersicht * :Portal *Bitte schau mal im Forum vorbei. Weiterhin viel Spaß hier, wünscht dir Admin Hi, wie ich sehe wolltest/willst du hier mitarbeiten, hab dich mal zum Admin befördert, da ich dir eig. vertrau. Sonst noch viel Spaß!-- 12:05, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Vorlagen Ja, natürlich du darfst eig. selbst sowas entscheiden, immerhin bist du auch Admin xD. Da das Wiki schon 2005 gegründet wurde fehlen hier ne Menge Vorlage, als bei gerade neuen Wikis. -- 13:52, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Frage Hi, wie es schon in der Überschrift steht will ich dich was fregen^^. Bleibst du jetzt Inaktiv oder machst du dich irgentwann an dem Artikel Bowser ran? Ich will dich jetzt nicht drängen, falls du das denkst xD.-- 17:30, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bowser Echt nicht schlecht. Mit Paper Mario kenn ich mich leider auch net aus.-- 20:45, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Du brauchst nicht auf das Dateiinfo achten, ich bin nämlich dafür, es nicht zumachen (Beschreibung und so) Pokemon Ja deswegen habe ich auch schon eine Pokemon vorlage erstellt (Oben mit einem P gekennzeichnet), denn Pokemon hat ja auch viel mit Nintendo zutun.-- 22:09, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Links Hi, machst du das immer so, oder machst du das noch, was ich meine sind die Links, denn mir ist aufgefallen, dass du nie Links benutzt. Ahja und Kategorien benutzt du eig. auch nie, sonst kann ich dir das immer machen wenn du willst. Wenn du dann einen Artikel fertig hast kannst du mir ja sagen ob ich Links reinpacken soll, was ich dann auch mach, natürlich auch Kategorien.-- 17:39, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Forum Hi, kennst du dich mit unerem Foru aus(Syntax, Gestaltung)? wäre gut, könntest dich ja mal anmelden, natürlich wirts du da auch Admin xD. Ist aber keine Pflicht.-- 17:48, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) : So hab dich befördert-- 18:58, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe? Hi, ich wollte fragen ob du mir mal helfen kannst, da ich grad was ganz langweiliges und nervenaufreibenes mache. Guck dir das mal an: Benutzer:Simpel/Notizen. Könntest du das helfen, indem du dir eine Testseite oder so anlegst und dann alle Virtual Console-Spiel verlinkst? Einfach die in [ geklammerte Firma wegmachen und ein * vor setzten (*Virtual Console - Bomberman ´93 Das muss weg:FIRMA). Wäre schön wenn du mir helfen könntest.-- 17:05, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wir haben was neues!! Juhuu Hi, ich hab heut mal an einer Witzigen Vorlage rumgebastelt die erschafft uns alle mögklichen Smileys gucks dir mal an:Vorlage:Smiley -- 20:54, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Wir sind übrigens das einzige Wiki das sowas hat!! Dein Kommentar Hallo, ich bins mal wieder. Ich hätte gern ein Kommentar zur Farbgestaltung der Hauptseite. -- 22:05, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Inaktiv? Hi, ich wollte fragen ob du jetzt Inaktiv bleibst? -- 18:59, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Neues Forum! Hey, schau doch mal im neuen Forum vorbei! Am besten Du meldest dich gleich an!-- 16:54, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Partner gesucht bei Wikia Gaming Hi, Wikia Gaming sucht vorzustellende Wikis und hat euch in die nähere Auswahl gesetzt. Wenn ihr Interesse an einer Parterschaft habt, dann schreibt einfach an einen Benutzer GTA SA FAN, der dieses für euch erledigt. Liebe Grüße das Wikia Gaming. 23.10.09, 19:39 Uhr Ok, dann füll das folgende Partner-Formular aus und tu das ausgefüllte Partner-Formular auf meine Diskussion. Partner: Nintendo Wiki Infobox Partner |Titel = Titel |Logo vom Partner = Logo vom Partner |Name = Name |Partner seit = 26.10.09 |Profil in Wiki = Profil in Wiki |Erstellt die Seite = Erstellt die Seite |Gerne/Typ = Gerne/Typ |Gründer = Gründer |URL = Name Infos über den Partner und seiner Seite. Partner: *Name: *geboren: *Wohnort: Sein Wiki *Name: *Erstellt: *Tehma: *Neues: *URL: BITTE ausfüllen und auf meine Diskussion-Seite tuhen. LG GTA SA FAN 16:07, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Name: Du kannst das so machen dein Username zuerst dann in klammern dein richtiger Name. Mit Neues ist gemeint was das neuste hier in Nintendo Wiki ist. LG GTA SA FAN 16:14, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC)